lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Eleazar Denali
'Eleazar Denali '''is the son of Dale, and Julia Denalie making him the head of House Denali. With his wife Carmen he has fathered three daughters of whome all have gone on to marry into important families of whome Tanya married Edward Cullen, Kate married into House Shephard, and his other daughter Irinia became mentally unhinged and died during a mental fit. In his youth Eleazar was a Captain in the Lucerne Army, before becoming a lieutenant in the Order of the Red Dragon. In this copasity he has taken a leadership role during all the conflicts that have involved the Kingdom of Lucerne. ''Eleazar is extremely close with the Kings Advisor Carlisle Cullen and his position in the army means he has taken a leading role in the new forming Order of the Red Dragon. Alongside this he has moved towards making House Denali a vassal house of House Cullen which was finalized towards the end of the Invasion of Westbridge. In this way the legacy of House Denali will continue even after he is gone as House Denali will become the cadet house of House Cullen and thus continue on even though noone is still a true member other then Tanya Cullen. History Early History Bill Lovie The Journey Main Article : The Journey As a leading member of the Lucerne army Eleazar was one of the many soilders that accompanied Andrew when he undertook the final leg of his journey. At the battle of Minas Ithil he killed many Orcs and was directly responsible for saving the life of a Gondorian who would later turn out to be Eldarion who is the son of King Aragorn Ellessar . Order of the Red Dragon Cadet House Main Article : House Cullen The End of a Marriage The events of Lorderon had cleared up many things in the mind of Tanya Cullen, and these things led to her sending a letter to Radlet Scarlet while she was in Lorderon that would change everything. Tanya would ask him to meet her in Lucerne and told him she was going to divorce Edward no matter what it took, and that she wanted to be with him. As Edward found her following the hollow victory of the Lucernians over Arthas's madness she would be completely unforgiving and whatever emotions she had for him disapeared when he showed little care that she was talking of divorcing him. Edward would leave the room with her without finishing the conversation, and she immediatly found the Steinmare's and would travel by boat back with them, and when she arrived in the Port of Stormwind she recieved a letter from Radlet saying he would be awaiting her arrival in Lucerne. Arriving in Lucerne she was met at the gates by Radlet of whom held her hand as she cried, and while he was jelous he would comfort her over the ending of her marriage in everything but officiality. Back in Lorderon Edward Cullen would tell noone what was happening with Tanya and decided on wim to go to Kirin Tor with Jaina, Hilary, and Gemma and he would remain there assisting in the rebuild for some time. While he was rebuilding Kirin Tor Tanya went to her father and pushed him to get William Lovie III. to arrange a divorce between Tanya and Edward, but unfortunaly William wouldn't do that to his old friend, and thus rejected the request. Relationships Carlisle Cullen See Also : Carlisle Cullen Category:House Denali Category:People of Lucerne Category:People Category:Visigoth Category:Order of the Red Dragon